Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body reinforcing structure, and more particularly, to a front vehicle body reinforcing structure improving front collision response performance of a vehicle by increasing connection rigidity of a rear portion and a dash panel in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle of a front pillar, and an assembling method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, front pillars among components constituting a front vehicle body are structures that serve to mount and support a front door and serve as pillars that are deployed at both left and right sides in the width direction of the vehicle at a front side in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle to integrally connect a front upper portion and a front lower portion of a vehicle body.
A dash panel is a vehicle body member that partitions an engine room provided at a front side in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a passenger room provided at a rear side thereof.
Front side members are formed to extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and deployed at both left and right sides in the width direction of the vehicle to increase structural strength of a front vehicle body, strongly support the front vehicle body when a collision accident of the vehicle occurs, and absorb and reduce a front collision impact to protect a passenger.
A rear portion of the front side member in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is coupled to a rear lower member that is formed to extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and the dash panel.
When the vehicle having the front vehicle body structure in the related art collides with the front, the front side member receives the collision impact to be pushed to the rear side in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and in this case, since the dash panel coupled with the rear portion of the front side member just has a panel shape with a larger area than a thickness, the rear pushing of the front side member cannot be strongly supported and further, the dash panel is pushed toward the passenger room by the rear pushing of the front side member and the rear portion of the front side member is lifted in the height direction of the vehicle to aggravate a dipping phenomenon of the vehicle body, and as a result, it is insufficient to more safely protect the passenger. Therefore, structural strength thereof needs to be increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.